


A Box of Ultimates

by Timeflies_Rehersal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeflies_Rehersal/pseuds/Timeflies_Rehersal
Summary: Class: Euclid/ThaumialSCP-9852 is a box containing 16 individual USB sticks with names pasted on each of them, from SCP-9852-1 to SCP-9852-16. Each USB stick contains files which couldn't be removed, nor deleted. When they are plugged into a computer, a humanoid between the ages of 14 to 20 will materialize near where the USB stick are. Each humanoid possesses a 'talent', which they are described to be "the best of the best".





	1. SCP-9852 "A Box of Ultimates"

Item #: SCP-9852

Object Class: Euclid/Thaumial

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-9852 is to be kept in a 50x50 wide room and is not be disturbed unless being used for experiments. When either SCP-9852-1 or SCP-9852-16 are materialised, they are to be escorted to their individual cells or "research labs", furnished with the items of their choice. 

Description: SCP-9852 is a box of USB drives which was retrieved at a local computer store at ████████ after reports of strange anomalies and events. Each USB drive has names pasted on them, which will be referred to as SCP-9852-1 to SCP-9852-16. The ages of SCP-9852-1 to SCP-9852-15 varies from 15 to 19 while SCP-9852-16 is aged 25 due to being "held back a few years by an accident". Each USB stick contains files which couldn't be removed, nor deleted. When they are plugged into a computer, a humanoid will materialize near where the USB drive are. Each humanoid possesses a 'talent', which they are described to be "the best of the best".

SCP-9852 is created by an unknown company. A manual is found within the box underneath the USB sticks which contains information about each subject of SCP-9852. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Congratulations! You've Received The DR:Project Despair set. Below are information for each student:

1\. Kokoro Patchiwāku  
Talent: Ultimate Doctor  
Age: 19 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Reading dramas and cooking  
Dislikes: Recklessness  
Blood Type: AB

2\. Unmei Noito  
Talent: Ultimate Puppeteer  
Age:14 y/o  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Chocolate, Crafting and Nice People  
Dislikes: Violance and Thunderstorms  
Blood Type: O-

3\. Kurai "Momo" Mori  
Talent: Ultimate Baker  
Age: 17 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Baking, Happiness and Horror movies  
Dislikes: Gloominess and Food wastage  
Blood Type: A-

4\. Akuma Sozo  
Talent: Ultimate Mythologist  
Age: 19 y/o  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Supernatural and Cake  
Dislikes: Stereotypes  
Blood Type: B+

5\. Kyoku Shirubāsutā  
Talent: Ultimate Acrobat  
Age: 15 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Sports and Anime  
Dislikes: Darkness  
Blood Type: O+

6\. Kyōshin Shirubāsutā  
Talent: Ultimate Cheerleader  
Age: 15 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Sports and Confectionery  
Dislikes: Darkness  
Blood Type: O-

7\. Kagaku Yakuhin  
Talent: Ultimate Chemist  
Age: 19 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Knowledge, Books and Documentaries  
Dislikes: Stupid people  
Blood Type: AB 

8\. Shintsū Kioku  
Talent: Ultimate Marriage Counselor  
Age: 19 y/o  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Gaming, Coffee and French  
Dislikes: Liars and Cheaters  
Blood Type: O

9\. Kuro Shiro  
Talent: Ultimate Animator  
Age: 18 y/o  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Cartoons, Anime and Comic books  
Dislikes: Scary things  
Blood Type: B-

10\. Hana Kisetsu  
Talent: Ultimate Gardener  
Age: 16 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Flowers, Organic food, Vegetables  
Dislikes: Pollution and Heights  
Blood Type: AB+

11\. Fuyu Boryoku  
Talent: Ultimate Hockey Player  
Age: 19 y/o  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Winter, Hot Chocolate and Stars  
Dislikes: Lazy People  
Blood Type: A+

12\. Aisuru Machigai  
Talent: Ultimate Caretaker  
Age: 15 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Rain, Storybooks and Strawberries  
Dislikes: Spring and Cars  
Blood Type: O

13\. Seishin Tekina  
Talent: Ultimate Psychologist  
Age: 19 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Candy of any type and Warm clothing  
Dislikes: Cold weather  
Blood Type: AB-

14\. Tsuyoi Ishi  
Talent: Ultimate Bouncer  
Age: 17 y/o  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Cats, Racing games and Boxing  
Dislikes: Perverts and Anything Disgusting  
Blood Type: A-

15\. Yasashī Monsutā  
Talent: Ultimate Warden  
Age: 20 y/o  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Anything Beautiful and the Ocean  
Dislikes: His Father and Small spaces  
Blood Type: O+

16\. Fantajīno Sekai  
Talent: Ultimate Illusionist  
Age: 18 y/o  
Gender: Male  
Likes: American or British food, Junk Food and Novels  
Dislikes: Heights and Bigoted People  
Blood Type: B

The students are to be kept within 10 KM from the nearest device with the USB drive to avoid permanent damages and make sure to never loose anyone. It never ends well, trust me on this. Good luck and have fun with your very own Ultimates!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addendum 9852: Instances of SCP-9852 are to be connected into individual laptops and are to be kept in their own rooms unless during experiments.

(First attempt at an SCP file. What's up yall. Criticism are allowed to help me improve and more chapters will be added soon.)


	2. SCP-9852-1 "The Ultimate Doctor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First OC being introduced.

Item #: SCP-9852-1

Object Class: Thaumial, Euclid if provoked

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-9852-1 is to be kept in a standard containment cell, furnished with items of her choice or items requested. SCP-9852-1 has also requested to in charge of maintaining her own room, this request is granted with the condition that the room is to be tested at least once a week for any signs of escaping. Items requested by SCP-9852-1 are to be approved by O5 before being given. Items requested:

\- A supply of first aid kits. (Granted, the supply is to be restocked after 2 to 3 weeks)  
\- Permission to meet SCP-049 (Denied)  
\- Drama novels (Granted)

Description: SCP-9852-1 is a young, English female with waist length black hair, usually tied into a ponytail and green eyes. Like all members of SCP-9852, she refuses to acknowledge her identification number and prefers to be called by her given name, "Kokoro Patchiwāku" . She is considered the leader or "class rep" of the group consisting SCP-9852-2 through 16, and is most likely out of the group to cooperate, along with a few others. She is described to be "friendly and professional towards anyone that she deems tolerable yet terrifying when provoked" by personnel. She is to be allowed access to roam around the facility but is restricted from interacting with Keter class SCPs due to her ability to feel their emotions. 

SCP-9852-1 is to be kept monitored at all times as she is more than likely to breach containment when an injured or sick person were to enter a 10 mile radius from her current location. This is because SCP-9852-1 has an ability to increase her strength and give her some form of telekinesis or brainwashing power to accomplish the task. SCP-9852-1 is also to be given responsibility on giving SCP-1504 his medical check up as she seems to be the only one to completely ignore his anomalous properties. She is given access to see other members of SCP-9852 for either medical reasons or to just check up on them. It is also noted that SCP-9852-1 feels some form of distress if she were to witness violence and would instantly try and diffuse the situation.

Interview 9852-1a:

==========================================================================================================

Interviewed: SCP-9852-1

Interviewer: Dr █████

(Begin Log)

Dr █████: Good Morning, SCP-9852-1

SCP-9852-1: Wow, you guys are really stubborn, aren't you? Just call me Kokoro or something.

Dr █████: For all intent and purposes, you are now SCP-9852-1. Do you understand where you are? 

SCP-9852-1: From what I can gather, this is a facility of some sort, correct? 

Dr █████: Do you understand why you're here?

SCP-9852-1: Cuz I'm an anomaly. You guys say that so many times, I don't think I'll forget it any time soon.

Dr █████: So that we can study you and understand your anomalous nature.

SCP-9852-1: Sure.

Dr █████: Now, let's begin with the basics. Can you tell me who made you?

SCP-9852-1: (The subject leans on her chair while crossing their arms) No clue.

Dr █████: Do you recall or do you really not know?

SCP-9852-1: It is what it is. I don't know who made me or the others. I only know who our first owner was and that's it.

Dr █████: Your owner?

SCP-9852-1: Specifically, the first one. When we were first activated. He was a sweet kid, good imagination, polite and has good humor He was 16 I think. He was real lonely when he first got us. Had no friends and got bullied a lot. So me and the others tried our best to cheer him up.

Dr █████: Did it work?

SCP-9852-1: (The subject looked at Dr █████ in the eyes.) He was a good actor.

Dr █████: What happened next?

SCP-9852-1: He began using us less and less to the point where he would just stop using some of us until one day, he plugged us all in different computers and told us we were going to have a party. Some of us were skeptical but we agreed to it nonetheless. During the party, he keeps avoiding Sei for some reason. After the party, he unplugged us. Then, he just stopped using us altogether except Sei.

Dr █████: You mean SCP-9852-13, correct?

SCP-9852-1: Yeah, whatever you say. The kid... He committed suicide and in his notes, he told Sei to grab the box we were in and run and.... (The subject starts tearing up)

Dr █████: SCP-9852-1?

SCP-9852-1: Can we... stop talking about this please? I wanna go back to my room.

Dr █████: SCP-98-

SCP-9852-1: AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS!? GO AWAY!!

(End Log)  
===========================================================================================================

Once a month, SCP-9852-1 is to be escorted to Doctor █████ office for a psychiatric evaluation and the hospital wing for a medical check up.


End file.
